Bad Day
by phoebe9509
Summary: Emily is having a very bad day, so what happens when her car breaks down and shes stuck with Hotch?


_So I survived whatever the hell that thing was last night over here on the East coast…Maybe all the interesting things happened outside when I was dancing around my room in the dark rocking out to my IPod…who knows? But I got a story with no power so I guess that's a plus! So thank you Greengirl82 for giving me the idea! Please read and review, I hope you like it!_

Emily knew from the second she woke up and literally rolled out of her bed that her day was destined to be horrible. They got a case and the weather was absolute shit once she stepped off the plane. No matter how hard she tried everything everyone was saying was pissing her off. So instead of answering she would just ignore them. Morgan accidentally bumped into her causing her to spill her coffee on herself and she had to change into a white shirt. The worst thing of all had been the glares Hotch had been sending her way almost the entire day. She wasn't sure what she did to him today, but she was sure she deserved the glares. Then again ever since she had returned, she thought she deserved everything bad that's happened to her. The way the teams treated her and especially all the shit that's happened today. So the second Hotch announced she'd be with him for the interview she knew she deserved to be with the guy sending her death glares all day. As they say, karma is a bitch.

The pair ran through the rain and hopped in the SUV and they drove in silence to the suspect's house. An hour later they finished their interview and they headed back to the car, and Emily let out a loud cry when she saw it had started to rain harder.

"Is there a problem Prentiss?" Hotch growled.

Her head snapped towards him and she bit her tongue. "Not at all sir."

They got to the car and Hotch knew the half hour drive would take them longer than it originally took. Emily leaned against the seat and tried her hardest to de-stress. The rain continued to come down hard and fast and Hotch struggled to see. Five minutes passed when the tire blew and Hotch pulled to the side in the grass. The blow out caused Emily to jerk alert in her seat.

When she realized what happened she couldn't help but exclaim her frustration. "You have got to be fucking kidding me! What did you run over?"

"I have no idea Prentiss," Hotch barked. "I can't even see out of the window. I have to change the tire," he sighed.

"How do you plan on doing that without a spare?"

"What? Why isn't there a spare?"

"I don't know, there wasn't one when I threw my bag in the trunk earlier," she explained.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Hotch demanded.

"I didn't think it was important. I mean how many times does someone run something over?" she quickly defended herself.

"How could you be so irresponsible? So stupid," he roared and Emily jumped slightly at his tone and words.

After having such a bad day Emily knew she couldn't spend the rest of the night being stuck in a car with him. Not after he called her stupid. So before she could stop herself she gritted out a 'fuck you sir,' then got out of the car briskly.

Hotch got out right behind her and had to sprint to catch up to her. "Where are you going?" he yelled over the rain.

"Away from you, you asshole! I'm not being stuck in a car for God knows how long with you!"

Hotch caught up and wrapped his hand around her upper arm and spun her abruptly to face him. "So what you're just going to walk all the way back?"

"Pretty stupid of me huh?" Emily growled.

"What is wrong with you?"

Emily snatched her arm out of his grasp and snarled in disbelief. "Please tell me you're kidding! You've been glaring at me all day long and then you call me irresponsible and stupid and you really have the audacity to ask me what's wrong? You can't be that dumb!" Emily turned away from him and continued to walk away.

"Agent Prentiss!" Hotch hollered.

"What?" she screamed back.

"You aren't walking all the way back. Something might happen to you. Now get in the car." When Emily didn't budge he added, "That's an order!"

"No." Her face was etched in insubordination and she had to squint against the rain to see Hotch clearly.

"Get in the car," he demanded as he took a frightening step closer.

"Why should I?"

"Because I told you to," he growled. The two stood still just glaring at each other, daring the other to make a move. When Emily didn't budge Hotch spoke up again. "What happened to you? You've changed so much."

"Life happened Hotch! I had to fake my death and run from a man who wanted to kill me. I came back and everyone I left hates me. So maybe those things happened to me," she growled.

"You should learn to trust people Emily. We could have helped you."

"I did what I did to protect all of you! And I'm being punished for it. And maybe you should take a look in the mirror before trying to give me advice about anything!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Hotch snarled.

Emily laughed sarcastically. "I'll start trusting people when you finally go get laid and put a smile on your face because this glaring bullshit is getting old!" She sent him one more dirty look then turned back around to walk away. Two steps later Hotch turned her to face him and planted his lips firmly on hers. Emily had no idea where this came from, but after wanting Hotch for so long and being brushed off so many times, she wasted no time before throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him back.

His hands grasped her ass then lifted her up causing Emily to wrap her legs around his waist. Hotch stumbled back to the SUV and somehow managed to get the back door open and the two inside without breaking their kisses. Emily straddled his lap and quickly pulled her shirt over her head which caused Hotch to lean forward and suck on her nipple through her bra, bringing it to a peak.

Desire shot through Emily and she rocked her hips against him groaning out loud when she felt how hard he was for her. Her fingers made quick work of undoing his belt and zipper. She smiled and locked eyes with Hotch when she saw how big he was. Emily couldn't contain the smirk when she watched Hotch blush at her gaze. It was nice to know he could be affected by her.

Emily quickly shed her pants then returned to her position on Hotch's lap. "Are you sure Emily?" Hotch asked as Emily rose up, positioning herself.

No words were necessary. None were needed. She knew what he was really asking her. Did she trust him enough not to hurt her? Was she capable of that level of trust? With him? So as she cupped his face and kissed him while sinking down onto his hard shaft, she knew he had his answer. Emily moved up and down, riding him faster and faster, making sounds neither of them knew they had in them. Hotch gripped her hips tightly controlling her movements.

"You feel amazing," he praised her in pants as he pushed into her completely. He wasn't sure where he ended and she began, and he didn't care. Emily felt herself getting closer and closer and as Hotch latched onto her nipple with his mouth and his fingers play with her clit, she knew she was a goner. Her walls clenched around his dick and Hotch fell right over the edge with her.

They both tried to catch their breath as Emily stayed on top of him. When she lifted her head off of his shoulder, she placed a small kiss on his lips.

"Wow," was all she said before she got off of him and put her pants and shirt back on.

"Do you want to know why I was glaring at you today?" Hotch asked.

"Yes," Emily said as she looked over at him.

"Because after Morgan spilled coffee on you, I could see your black bra through your shirt and then the rain did nothing to stop my mind from playing scenarios in my head about you and your wet white shirt," he confessed quietly keeping his eyes straight.

Emily couldn't help but laugh. "That's so sweet," she smirked before turning his head towards her so she could kiss his lips.

"Glad you think so," he grinned, "because I thought you might think I need help."

"Oh you do, but it's still sweet. And you know what this means don't you?"

"No," he shook his head. "What?"

"You have to smile more because you got laid."

Hotch ran his hand through her hair and smiled bringing his dimples out to play. "Thank you," Hotch kissed her forehead and she snuggled closer to him.

"Anytime," she whispered back as they sat snuggled together, waiting for someone on the team to notice they were missing, enjoying the sound of the falling rain.


End file.
